


flowers in her hair

by xoxoCorinne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: for my robb and sansa depression squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoCorinne/pseuds/xoxoCorinne
Summary: Robb braids Sansa's hair.





	flowers in her hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansasnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansasnow/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my beloved Ana, leader of the Robb and Sansa Stark depression squad. She prompted this whole story.
> 
> Not beta'd, mistakes are my own.

When his mother, Lady Catelyn, had birthed a baby girl Winterfell rejoiced, Robb Stark did not. He had longed for a little brother. One to have sword fights with, a brother from whom he did not have to hide his affections, as he did with Jon. Upon seeing his dismay, Lord Stark, his noble father pulled Robb aside.

“Why are you disappointed in having a sister?” Ned asked gently of his young son.

“I wanted a brother to practice sword fights with, not like Jon, but a brother I’m allowed to fight with.” Robb’s words held no malice, just disappointment.

“If you are going to practice sword fighting, you need to have a reason. Robb, why do the knights in the stories fight?” 

“To save the princess and win battles.” 

“Well son, you need a princess to battle for...and Sansa will be that Princess.” Ned told his son, holding his shoulders.

Robb quickly slipped out of his father’s grasp, running back to his mother’s chambers where his new little sister lay. When he entered the room, his mother gestured for him to approach silently. In the crib lay a babe with beautiful red hair, like fire. 

Peering into the crib, not wanting to wake her, Robb whispered,” I will always protect you Princess Sansa.”

________________________________________

Robb Stark, like his father, was a noble boy true to his word. He spent his youth protecting his sisters. Though he’d never say it, Sansa held a special place in his heart. She was the first princess he’d sworn to protect.

Sansa Stark was a proper lady, destined to marry a prince. Her dresses were always clean, her sewing was always intricate, and her manners were always proper. The only thing that was a blemish to Sansa’s title was the halo of fire that adorned her head.

Every morning, after his mother’s ladies would prepare the girls for their day, Robb would sneak into Sansa’s room. When he was there, he braided her hair, undoing all the work the ladies had put in.

Robb’s braids were not fit for a princess, but Sansa didn’t care. Her hair was her crown, and this was the crown Robb gave her. 

Some days Lady Catelyn would catch Sansa before she went out, and fixed her hair. Sansa never complained, because ladies didn’t complain. But when Lady Catelyn didn’t catch her in time, Sansa would wear her knotted braid with pride.

Robb had his best practice fights upon seeing Sansa enter the courtyard, his braid adorning her head. 

As they grew older, the braids improved, but they became less frequently done. On the morning that his sisters and his father were meant to part for King’s Landing, Robb sent to Sansa’s chambers. As he arrived, her ladies were finishing prepping her for her journey south.

Robb moved toward her, he expected a fight. Upon meeting Prince Joffrey, Sansa saw her dreams of marrying a Prince come true. She’d wanted to look her best for the prince ever since his arrival. However, to Robb’s shock, Sansa started undoing the intricate hairstyle done for her by her ladies.

Robb wordlessly grabbed her hands, stopping them. He gave them a squeeze before releasing them. Sansa let her hands fall to her lap. Her eyes fell shut as Robb slowly combed through her hair with his fingers. Then, he braided. 

When the braid was finished, Robb smiled smugly. It was his best one yet. It may not have been fit for the lady betrothed to Joffrey Baratheon, but it was fit for the girl who Robb learned sword fights for.

His moment of pride was broken as Sansa untied the leather band at the end of her braid and began to shake it out.

“Sansa...I apologize it wasn’t better...I know it wasn’t good enough for the prince.” Robb tried to hide his heartbreak in his voice.

Sansa turned to him, grabbing his hands. “It was beautiful, and it was good enough for a prince. You’re my prince, Robb. I just...” she trailed off.

“You just what, Sansa?”

“I just wasn’t prepared to have that be the last time you’ll braid my hair.” she was looking up at him, tears filling her beautiful blue eyes.

Robb wiped at her tears with his thumb. “Then I guess I shall braid it again. And Sansa, I will be there on the day you wed Prince Prick. And on that day, I’ll braid your hair once more.”

Robb braided Sansa’s hair 4 more times before Lady Catelyn came into her chambers to tell Sansa it was time to leave. 

Sansa and Robb stood in the courtyard, with the rest of their family, saying their goodbyes.  
Sansa, a girl of constant decorum, held onto Robb for longer than allowed, crying into his shoulder.

“Sansa. Remember, I will always come for you. You are the princess I always trained for.” Robb gave her a kiss on her cheek and a gentle tug on her braid, and then she was gone.

________________________________________

Robb never did braid Sansa’s hair on her wedding day. She had three of them, but on the morn of her third wedding, to a prince she loved, she asked her ladies for a braid.


End file.
